Behind The Mask
by Mtakuja
Summary: AU High School fic. Hinata's first day of school is anything but great, as she is harrassed by a group of boys while trying to found her way around. She is saved by Kiba, who she founds out rather quickly doesn't do anything for free.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Well my third KibaHina fic that I have posted on A highschool fic, since I felt lazy about coming up with a decent plot, just kidding. Hope people like this one.

------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" Hanabi asked, watching her sister scurry around the room in a hurried fashion. It was the first day of school for both of them, and normally Hanabi wasn't the type to get cold feet from anything.

But watching her sister stumble and frail over little details wasn't helping her calm down the small butter flies in her stomach.

Hinata struggled to get her socks on as she yelled slightly out of breath at her sister. "I'm fine Hanabi, no need to stand guard for me." The older girl smiled nervously at her younger sister as she dug into her closet. Within seconds she brought out a pair of white tennis shoes and tried to place them on.

Unfortunately; Hinata had a rather difficult time with this, since she refused to simply sit down and place her shoes on the proper way. She was hopping on one foot around the room, and in the end lost her balance and would have fallen on her butt, if not for Hanabi who broke her sister's fall with an arm.

"I think I need to, if you don't calm down your going to hurt your self." Hanabi uttered sternly, as if speaking to a small child. She watched as her sister blushed and calmly placed on the other shoe, walking over to the full view mirror to check herself.

The sunlight that streamed into their room caused a glare to appear on the mirror, making it rather difficult to see herself. Hanabi saw this and moved to close the blinds, striking up a conversation. "So have you called Temari yet?"

Temari was Hinata's only true friend from her old school. Hinata was known as being the class weirdo, because she was almost abnormally quiet and to some rather creepy, because she just had a bad habit of popping up in the wrong places.

This coupled with her above average intelligence made her a target for the constant bullies she had encountered.

Her older cousin, Neji did his best to fend the bullies off, but it wasn't like he could spend all day with his cousin watching her. He had his own life to live. Even Hanabi, though she was smaller then most of this bullies often fought them away and protected her sister, even though she often got badly hurt doing so.

Hinata felt guilty that she was causing her family such a distress over this, even her father seemed to be constantly watching her, worried for her safety. Hinata eyed herself in the mirror with a frown.

She silently reached out and combed her hair down with her fingers, tugging rather self consciously at the short skirt. "It's a bit to short," she commented, thoughtfully, pulling her skirt down as she saw it was threatening to ride up her thighs.

"I think it looks fine on you," Hanabi said from her place on the bed, sporting her own middle school outfit.

"I really don't think its as short as you say it is. I mean the school wouldn't hand them out to you, if they thought the outfit was inappropriate right?" Hinata after a moment nodded, seeing the logic behind her sister's words. But still, the blush wouldn't go away from her cheeks has she imagined all sorts of scenarios that would cause the skirt to ride up.

She turned away from the mirror then and looked down at her sister uncertain. " Shall we head down stairs now?"

"Yeah, Neji-Nissan and Father should be waiting."

They both headed down the stairs, Hanabi slightly behind Hinata in case her sister fell again. Sometimes it was rather tiresome to have such a clumsy sister. But she supposed by now she should have been used to it, despite Hinata's intentional shyness she was a really good sister.

And often times when Hanabi injured herself from sports, Hinata was there to help and patch her up. It was a good thing Hinata knew so much about medicines, because Hanabi was a lost cause when it came to such things. Thankfully Neji-Nissan was no better, making Hanabi feel slightly better about herself.

When they reached the kitchen, they were both surprised to found no one there.

"Where is father and Neji-Nissan?" Hinata asked, taking a seat at the table as Hanabi moved over to the sink. She watched her hands, and began to remove items from the cabinets.

"Father must have left early today for work, Neji-Nissan is probably still in bed. Which isn't exactly like him at all." This left the two sisters to a comfortable silence as Hanabi moved quietly through the kitchen, pausing to look at her sister when she saw the strange look that crossed her older sister's face.

Hinata looked generally in deep in thought, the last thing her younger sister said replaying in her head over and over again. Hanabi was right it wasn't like their older cousin to be late waking up.

Sure, he didn't any classes until the afternoon, but he had promised to drive them to school, could he have forgotten? She slowly pushed herself from the table and met her sister's curious eyes.

"I'm going to check up on him. If he doesn't get up now, we'll be late." She moved towards the living room and made her way back up the stairs towards her cousin's room. When she stood before his door, she shyly raised her hand and gave a weak knock, waiting for any sign that Neji had heard it.

In seconds she heard harsh breathing and then a deep croaking out, "Hinata." That was all the invitation she needed as she stepped into the room. Her eyes searching rapidly for any sign of her older cousin. Hinata closed the door behind her, spotting the top of her cousin's head in the bed.

"Neji-Nissan?" She moved over to the bed and watched as the bundled under the sheets began to move, her cousin's head coming out from underneath. He looked down right horrible as he stared back at Hinata almost helplessly.

His own face, though pale before, was almost deadly pale now. Neji was sweating and breathing hastily, is chest heaving up and down with the extra effort it took for him to breathe.

Hinata bent down next to him. "Neji-Nissan are you alright?"

A violent cough erupted from Neji's chest as he glared at his cousin. "What do you think!?" He said harshly, coughing some more before he closed his eyes again.

Hinata moved forward and touched his forehead, eyes widening briefly at the heat she felt there. The poor boy was burning up, she moved his bangs away from his head away from his sweat face and smiled sweetly.

"You need to stay in bed today," she informed him, not even batting an eye lash when Neji raised his head and peered angrily at her.

"No, who's going to drive you to school then? Who's going to get you registered?"

Hinata answered him calmly. "I am sixteen, I don't need for you to help me get registered or anything. Besides if you go outside right now, then it will only make your condition worse. Right now you need to stay in bed and rest. Is there anything that you need just tell me."

Neji was silent as he laid back down on the bed, Hinata cutting off any sort of protest with a serious look. "Fine, but if you are bullied go straight to the office, they'll keep you safe." As he said this, his eyes took on a weary look the worry so apparent on his features it made Hinata smile and nod at his words.

"I will, promise and I'll make sure to call you if anything happens."

Neji let out a weak laugher as his hands slowly appeared from out under the covers. "Hand me the phone would you? I need to call some people." Hinata gave her cousin a curious look as she turned around and took the phone from its hook, handing it to Neji.

She watched as the boy dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear, letting out some rather pathetic sounding coughs as he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up. When they did, Neji smiled and began to speak.

"Hello, Tenten." Tenten was Neji's girlfriend for nearly two years now. Their relationship was surprisingly on very good terms, this was weird since everyone knew how cold hearted Neji could be to Tenten sometimes. He wasn't exactly the ideal boyfriend, since he didn't take Tenten out to romantic dinners, or social events.

He much rather take her to his kendo practices after school. Not that the girl complained to much about this, she was a huge fan of kendo and was quite efficient in using the sword. Hinata supposed this was how this two met, no wonder they liked to fight each other so often.

Suddenly the phone was being shoved into her face as Neji announced. "Tenten will be coming over, she insisted that she take care of me. Also I informed uncle that I was staying home, and he says for you and Hanabi to be careful on your way to school."

Hinata nodded and placed the phone back on the hook, standing up and moving to the door. "I'll bring some juice and pan cakes up for you, if that is what you want." Neji solemnly shook his head.

"No, hold the pancakes there to heavy for my stomach right now. Just bring me some soup and juice, hurry up now."

Hinata giggled as she closed the door behind her, founding it funny that even in his weakened state, Neji could still order her around with such an iron fist.

She guessed that was just a flaw her cousin possessed, he was always ordering people around and acting superior. She wondered how Tenten could ever handle a guy like him.

Hinata came upon the kitchen and her sister Hanabi sitting quietly at the table eating. When the girl spotted her, she frowned. "What took you so long? Your break fast was starting to get cold!" She pointed her fork at Hinata's seemingly abandoned plate, and then returned to stabbing her meal, emphasizing how angry she was with her sister.

"Sorry Hanabi, Neji-Nissan is sick right now. So we will have to walk to school ourselves, Tenten-san will be coming over to watch him for us." Hinata grabbed a can of soup and poured it into a container, setting it on the stove to be cooked.

When the soup began to boil, she took her place at the table and began to eat hurriedly, fearing that she might run out of time before school started.

They ate in silence, until the door bell suddenly rang through out the house. "I'll get it." Hinata moved over to the door and opened it, already knowing who was on the other side. When Tenten was let in she smiled, placing her hands on her full hips. They exchanged friendly greetings and once again Hinata was reminded of how wonderful Tenten was.

They rarely spoke, but when they did Hinata couldn't help but feel happy. Tenten was a friendly, outgoing person that could melt anyone's heart. No wonder her cold hearted cousin fell for her. Suddenly as Hanabi made her way into the living room, Tenten asked. "So where is Neji, he told me he was sick."

Hinata pointed to the stairs. "He's in his room right now, his soup is on the stove and you'll need to pour him some juice."

When Tenten nodded and moved into the kitchen, Hinata went to retrieve her back pack in her room and waved good bye to Tenten on her way down the stairs. Soon she and Hanabi were out the door and heading to school.

They walked for several blocks, until Hanabi stopped at the cross walk. "This is where you turn right?" Hinata asked, watching the light flicker to yellow. The girl nodded, looking down the almost un ending street nervously.

"I'll see you after school Hinata." Hanabi said as she clutched her back pack straps and began to move away from her sister. Hinata watched her go until she couldn't see her sister's small form anymore and crossed the street. Her stomach was beginning to form into tight knots as she spotted her school in the distance.

She was scarred, especially considering she didn't have Temari with her. Usually no one messed with her, when they saw how tough and strong looking the girl next to her was.

Temari was a social outcast as well, considering she had a bad reputation of knocking anyone out on the spot. People avoided her like a plague, and that was probably the reason they bonded so well.

But now she was alone, no one here watching her back. But that was fine, because Hinata could hold her own in a fight couldn't she? As the school came within full view, her white eyes spotted many students moving about near it.

From the looks of it, they looked pretty strong and mean. This caused a huge lump to form in Hinata's throat and she gulped nervously. She sure hoped she would be alright.

----------------------------------------------------

The building looked even more giant up close, then it did from afar. Hinata kept her head down and her eyes glued to the ground as she passed all the students near the entrance.

They looked at her oddly, some even commenting on her weird looking 'white eyes'. She was glad when she walked into the building, feeling a bit more safe from the constant looks and even had enough courage to raise her head.

When she did she found herself utterly lost.

Where was the office? Wasn't it supposed to be located near the entrance of the school like most offices were? Hinata bit her lip feeling rather anxious as kids moved around her, not even seeming to notice her hopeless predicament.

She would have to ask someone, but who? Everyone around this place looked like they would rip her arm off If she even approached them.

Maybe she could found a teacher, someone older that could help her. Hinata clenched her fist as she worked up enough nerves to move towards a-- from the looks of it-- empty classroom. However she was stopped in her strides as a heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

She gasped as she was spun around to face several guys, all staring down at her with interest. There hard marble eyes took in her full form, stopping for a few moments to stare without shame at her big breast and then the evil skirt that was trying to once again ride up her legs.

Hinata moved away from the boy's touch and hurriedly pulled her skirt down, terrified when the boy made a move towards her again.

"Come on now, there's no need to be nervous. You're the new student right? Recently transferred from Konoha high?" Hinata's eyes darted between all three boys as she nodded carefully. Perhaps if she answered all their questions and cooperated with them, then they might leave her be.

"Also from the color of your eyes you're a Hyuuga right?" At the word 'Hyuuga' Hinata saw that many people began to gather around them, some trying to catch sight of her.

Her name alone always got her such attention, since Hyuugas were generally famous for their abnormal good looks and above average intelligence, not to mention her father was a well known business man. This was one of the reason why she was bullied so often. Shy, little rich girl, that was what they saw her as.

"She's an Hyuuga alright. I bet she's really talented wouldn't you say Iwaki?" Someone in the crowd had said, sarcasm clearly slipping in to his speech. Iwaki-the boy who had grabbed her shoulder earlier--suddenly smiled as excitement lit into his eyes. Without a word he moved closer and wrapped his hand around Hinata's wrist, yanking her closer.

"Talented huh?" He was directing this words at Hinata. "If your so talented then let's see how good of a kisser you are." Iwaki smirked and leaned forward, pulling the protesting girl forward. Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to move away. She didn't want her first kiss to be from someone like him, someone that was only trying to hurt her.

"No!" She yelled, yanking her wrist away from his grasp and trying to shove him off. Iwaki clearly grew frustrated with her struggles and moved swiftly forward, lips hovering over hers. Hinata stopped struggling and began to cry softly, knowing she couldn't escape from this boy, even if she tried.

"That's good, just be quiet and cooperate with--" His sentence fell on deaf ears as a fist collided with his face, sending him crashing to the ground. Hinata fell to the ground from the impact and looked up towards her savior to see a boy, hovering over her. He wasn't facing her, but from the looks of it he did look will mean and tough.

"I knew that you fought dirty Iwaki, but I didn't think you would stoop as low as forcing a girl to kiss you."

His deep tenor voice, though holding nothing but arrogance, reassured Hinata that she would be alright. This boy had saved her, and he would protect her right?

The crowd around them began to get riled up as Iwaki stood up with the help of his friends to face the boy who had knocked him down, angrily. "What the hell Kiba? Why are you defending this girl. Don't tell me you like her or something?"

At this, Kiba as he was called, shook his head and looked at Hinata out of the corner of his eyes, smirking.

"I have no such feelings for this girl. But all the same, I wouldn't want someone as ugly as you kissing her." Kiba raised his gloved hand towards Iwaki in a challenging way. "But if you insist on harassing her any further, then you'll have to fight me."

Iwaki stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, clearly embarrassed that he had been caught off guard.

This fight wasn't even about Hinata anymore, it was about his pride. With that he charged fist raised as a loud scream tore from his throat. Kiba smirked and moved forward as well, grabbing the fist with ease and sending a rough kick into the boy's stomach.

Iwaki fell to his knees, but didn't stay down for long as tried to tackle Kiba from around the stomach. He was successfully since both boys were knocked to the ground and continued to struggle against each other.

Hinata backed away as she saw them moving towards her, Kiba at this time looking like he had the upper hand. Iwaki was forcefully thrown off as Kiba rolled him over and sent punch after punch into the boy's jaw. All the while cursing and screaming at Iwaki's face.

The blood that seeped from the Iwaki's nose, staining Kiba's black gloves, but this didn't stop the boy in the least. The crowd watched this, some cheering and others cringing at the amount of blood spilling from the boy's face.

Hinata herself was scarred at the utter rage that appeared on Kiba's face. He looked like the devil as he licked his lips wickedly, throwing himself off of Iwaki to handle his small group of friends that charged towards him. They, unlike Iwaki, didn't put up such a great fight and fell easily prey to Kiba's swift kicks and punches.

Their bodies were disposed of quickly next to Iwaki's fallen form. Though this Kiba had saved her, Hinata felt that Kiba was being rather cruel to this boys that had attacked her. Perhaps even unjustified in his actions.

Kiba suddenly turned his attention to her after the small little fight was over and Hinata froze. This was the first time she had even gotten a good look at this boy, as he now stood clearly in her view. Brown wild locks, sharp eyes that were almost in-human.

A tight white muscle shirt underneath a rustled black vest and baggy black pants, completed with laced boots. Kiba seemed to fit the description of 'bad boy' well, especially considering the amount of piercing he had on his right ear.

He approached her slowly and hovered over her visibly shaken form, grinning. "Are you alright?" Hinata could have swore she saw canine like teeth in his mouth. She opened her own mouth, but then shut it as words simply refused to form.

She nodded as Kiba kneeled down to her level and met her white eyes, the look he was giving her was so intense, Hinata felt as if she might melt.

"That's good, I wouldn't want you to get hurt in anyway."

He offered his hand to her and Hinata, hesitating for a moment, took it and was easily brought to her feet. They stared at each other, as Hinata tried to take her hand back from him, but Kiba refused to let go.

"What's your name?" He asked, almost urgently as if he simply had to know.

"H-Hinata," she replied, lowering her head when Kiba seemed to swiftly push himself closer to her.

"Hinata huh? That's pretty, my name is Kiba by the way." Kiba His name surely did fit his appearance well. A fang, someone thing that was sharp and easily to kill with, this was like Kiba in so many ways. At least from what she saw of him so far, who was to say that perhaps deep down Kiba did have a soft side. He wouldn't have saved her other wise.

"Kiba-san," she found herself whispering, hesitantly, trying the name on her tongue. "I thank you, for saving me and all."

Kiba sent her a sly look before stating. "Don't mention it, you'll just have to pay me back later.

"Pay you back?"

"Yeah, did you think I saved you for free? A simple 'thank you' just isn't going to be enough. So like I said, you'll just have to pay me back later." Hinata at hearing the word 'pay' reached into her pocket and grabbed at her wallet, looking inside to see how much money she did have.

Only about thirty dollars, but she was sure that would be enough to repay him for saving her. He was right, she was being selfish thinking that she could simply walk away without giving him something in return.

Hinata took the money out of her wallet and handed it to Kiba. "Here," she watched as the boy looked at the money for a moment and without warning swatted her hand away, angrily.

"I don't want your money, I don't take money from a girl."

Hinata looked a bit offended as she placed her money back in her wallet. "I don't have anything else to give you. What else could you possibly want?" Her question went un-answered as Kiba's face fell passively, his eyes taking in her body, much like the boys earlier did. The feeling of fear welled up inside her body as Kiba leaned over her, smirking.

"Your cute, I think I know exactly what I want from you, Hinata." His lips hovered over hers, and Hinata felt his warm breathe on her cheek. She had to fight back the urge to shutter as her body was wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I want to kiss you, a simply kiss and that's all." With that Kiba moved in for the kill, his lips seeking the soft ones of Hinata. He knew he was close when he felt her panicked breathing on his face, and he effortlessly loosened his grip on her body.

Kiba was pretty confident that Hinata wouldn't put up much of a fight, she was a shy girl, and usually girls like her were very submissive. She wouldn't run away, because girls were all the same.

This was perhaps the biggest mistake Kiba had ever made in his entire life time. And one that he surely would never forget.

Because he had loosened his grip, Hinata was able to wiggle way from him. Kiba only had a second to respond when a hard slap rained across his face, causing his entire head to snap violently to his right. Hinata, who's hand was poised rather awkwardly near Kiba's face stood utterly horrified by what she had done, but still had the strength to utter.

"Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again."

The crowd around them fell silent at these words.

Ending Notes- Kind of short, but I think I got everything across. There's one more part after this, and then this fic will be done. Comments are always nice, guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- The last chapter to this fic. Didn't take me long to write, but sure was frustrating because my computer kept malfunctioning. It was worth it, I suppose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything had gone insane. This was not how Hinata imagined her first day of school to be. Bullied perhaps, getting lost in the hallway another thing she knew could happen. But getting sexually harassed by a group of boys and then being saved, she never imagined it was possible. Not with shy and unappealing self she never was this popular with the boys. And now, here she was standing before her savior, her hand still near his face from where she had struck him. Her hand stung from the impact, but she could only imagine how much pain Kiba might be in.

Hinata hadn't been thinking when she retaliated against him, the only thing that was on her mind was how scared and angry she was. Who did this guys think they were trying to kiss her like that? What happened to the idea of being a gentle men. Despite the fact that she was angry right now, Hinata couldn't suppress the rising fear in her. The fear of what Kiba might do to her once he recovered. And the crowds quiet murmurs around them wasn't exactly helping the situation at all.

"She just slapped Kiba!"

"She is _so _dead."

Hinata let her hand rest at her side and stepped back as she saw Kiba's body fidget. His face slowly turned towards hers, and she cringed, expecting his face to be twisted in out rage. What was she thinking? Smacking someone that took out a group of boys with no effort at all. When Kiba turned to face her, there was no trace or anger or embarrassment, but just plain surprise and curiosity? She watched him has he brought a hand to his red cheek and winced a bit at the contact. The hand was dropped to his side as he simply continued to stare at her, as if she was some kind of magnificent creature.

Hinata didn't know what to say, the awkward tension right now nearly killing her. "I'm so--"

"What's going on here!" A voice suddenly boomed from the crowd. Hinata and Kiba turned to where they saw a busty blonde women pushing her way through the crowd, nearly knocking kids in the wall with her superior strength. When she came within the opening of the circle, her burning brown eyes looked directly at Hinata, who ducked her head away from the gaze.

Hinata refused to meet the older women's eyes and instead looked past her, where someone else was making there way through the crowd. Unlike the women who practically had to shove the kids aside to get let through, everyone just moved aside and let the handsome boy through. The girls drooled and sighed as he walked passed them with light, graceful strides.

He was handsome, no doubt about it. With dark blue hair that was tinted with blue, equally as dark eyes and a tight, fit body. But, he wasn't at all Hinata's type, boys that were too pretty and quiet didn't exactly sit well with her. They reminded her to much of her cousin Neji, and she didn't want to have to deal with another one of him.

Hinata watched as this boy came to a stop at the busty women's side and casually stuck his hands in his pockets. Patiently waiting for someone to explain the situation.

The blonde women's eyes moved from Hinata to Kiba, and then to a pink hair girl that was standing at the front of the crowd. "Sakura, what happened here, explain!" She ordered, placing her hands on her full hips.

This Sakura, who was currently staring at the handsome dark haired boy intently, turn her gaze away from him long enough to explain. "Yes, of course Tsunade-sensei you see this boys here," she pointed to Iwaki and the other boys on the ground, and then moved her finger to point at Hinata. "Was trying harassing this girl here, Kiba then came to save her." Thankfully or rather unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it. Sakura had left out the part of Hinata's savior trying to molest her. Everyone else in the crowd remained silent throughout the explanation.

Tsunade's eyes rested back on Hinata's form as she moved towards her. Without warning she seized the girl wrist and pulled her to her side. "You're the new student correct?"

Hinata gasped at the painful grasp the women had her in. "How did you-"

"Answer the damn question!" Tsunade barked, having no patience for the younger girl right now. Not when this kids had been acting the way they have been. She glared at Kiba as Hinata stuttered out a quiet 'yes' and then promptly threw the girl into the handsome boy's arm.

He caught her without much effort and pushed her upright, steadying her on her own two feet. "Sasuke, take this girl to the office and get her registered properly. I shall handle the rest of them." Hinata saw Sasuke let out a irritated sigh at this command, and she lowered her head in guilt. Her wrist was once again seized as Sasuke maneuvered their way through the crowd.

Hinata turned her head around to look back at Kiba, who stood their with an unreadable expression on his face. It..bothered her, seeming him like that. Though they had just met, and they hadn't really gotten off on good terms with one another, he was still her savior and she didn't wish for him to get in too much trouble.

But what could she do for him, when she was scarred for what might happen to her in the future. This fight definitely wouldn't sit to well on her record. She could actually see it now, new girl gets involved in a fight the minute she enters the school building. Her father and Neil-Nissan should really be thrilled to hear that. Hanoi might actually get a good laugh from it, and then ask questions later. Hinata was brought forth from her inner anxiety with the extra hard tug on her rather sore wrist. Tsunade, with her in-human strength nearly cracked it and now this boy was pulling her along with no mercy.

"Hurry up, girl and stop dragging your feet." He ordered quietly, but sternly as he simply refused to face her. It was as if he was simply so much better then she was, that he hadn't the need to grace her with his face. This angered Hinata, he was definitely a replica of her cousin. But this boy had the same dark aura Neji possessed so long ago. At least until Tenten came in and healed his soul.

Abruptly, their small journey came to the end and her wrist was released from Sasuke's iron like grip. They currently stood in front of a door, that read 'office' on the label planted firmly next to the door. Sasuke entered without waiting to see if Hinata was following him, and Hinata struggled to get pass the door as it closed behind him. The office, was rather interesting to say the least. A pretty light blue color, with a nice smell of flowers in the air. And from the looks of it, the place was kept in top shape.

Hinata followed Sasuke to the front desk as the women turned her attention to them. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, her fake smile nearly making Hinata cringe. It was really obvious that this women really didn't want to be here, who would? the lady was getting under paid and working extra hours just to keep the kids in line. The job wasn't worth the stress.

"She needs her registration papers," Sasuke cocked his head in Hinata's direction with disinterest and then turned his dark eyes to the floor. The women turned her attention to Hinata as she picked up a stack of papers.

"Name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." She spoke, quietly, suddenly founding the ground interesting when her dark haired escort turned his head towards her in interest. Within seconds her papers were handed to her along with her schedule, and the women explained where she would need to fill in her info and where her parents would need to sign. Hinata gave a meek thank you, as she found herself an empty chair somewhere in the corner and began to get to work.

Sasuke took his seat next to her, looking generally bored as he watched her fill in her birth date. Hinata was so engrossed in her work, she was surprised when the boy began striking up a conversation. "Hyuuga huh? Are you by any chance related to Neji Hyuuga?" The girl generally had to pause to digest the fact that the mysterious boy was even talking to her.

"Um, yes he's my cousin." How did he even know Neji? Yes, Hyuugas was pretty popular, at least she knew Neji was. But she was the exact opposite, Hanabi was also very popular amongst kids her age. It must have been because they were both outgoing, and pretty. Hinata, though pretty herself, paled in comparison next to those two. Oh why did she have to be the odd-ball of the family with blue hair and even paler skin?

Sasuke seemed to have been reading her mind as he stated. "I know Neji from Kendo practice, he's good. The only person that has ever beaten him in a match is Naruto." Hinata caught a spark of something in Sasuke's eyes as he said this Naruto's name. Was their something between them? Besides that she was interested in knowing how this boy had defeated her cousin. Neji hadn't spoken a word about that.

But he didn't look like Sasuke wanted to take the conversation any further, since he practically dismissed her when he looked away.

Hinata quickly finished her papers and placed them within her backpack, slinging the thing over her shoulder. "You done?" Sasuke asked, standing as well. Hinata gave a small nod and Sasuke rubbed the back of his head in a lazy, but graceful manner. "I'll show you to your first class, it is my job after all as student body president."

Hinata gave a slight 'oh' at this interested by this little fact. He certainly looked popular enough with everyone to hold such a high position. When they came upon the door, Sasuke moved his hand to open it, when suddenly it burst open knocking Sasuke back into Hinata, knocking them both down. Hinata gasped and fell onto her back, the student body president on top of her. She looked around Sasuke's shoulder to see a blonde hair boy looking down at her, blue eyes holding nothing but mild interest.

Sasuke growled deeply in his throat, and moved away from Hinata, standing up. He yanked her to her feet, ad then turned around to address the person that had hit him with the door. "Stupid dobe! You just don't go snatching door open like that!"

The blonde's eyes turned quickly to rage as he yelled right back into Sasuke's face. "You should pay more attention teme! Then it wouldn't have happened. But-" He paused for a moment and then let out a loud laugh, "It was fun seeing you fall down though." Sasuke's eye suddenly twitched uncontrollably as he clenched his fist and knocked Naruto in the head, smirking when the blonde held his injured head and began to yell and curse at him.

Hinata stood by and watched, feeling left out as the continued to argue back and forth. After some time the fighting did come to an end, when the blonde's eyes fell on her. " Who are you?" he asked, quite rudely given the circumstances.

Sasuke had the heart to look annoyed. " What kind of question is that? You just knocked her down. What you should be asking her is if she is alright."

"Shut up, teme, I can ask her what I want to ask her!" More endless banter, until Hinata, having the courage to speak up began meekly. "No, I'm alright there's no need to worry about me. I'm Hinata Hyuuga, by the way." She gave the blonde a sweet smile, who in turn stood there with a blank face. He was normally very absent minded so he didn't exactly catch all that Hinata had said, but the name 'Hyuuga' was about the only thing that was implanted into his brain. A light bulb suddenly went off.

"Oh, don't tell me your related to Neji Hyuuga, the guy I wiped the floor with in the finals of the last tournament." Hinata, putting two and two together instantly figured out that this boy must be Naruto, the one that caused such a odd flicker of emotion to appear in Sasuke's cold eyes . And judging from what the dark haired boy said earlier, though she didn't believe this Naruto defeated her cousin, she still gave a firm nod.

As Naruto suddenly began yelling about how he used knocked Neji in the face so hard during their match. Sasuke quickly looked at his watch, cutting Naruto off completely. "Come we need to get you to class." He directed this to Hinata, as he pushed passed Naruto, the hyuuga girl following behind him obediently. That was until they were stopped in their striding by the blonde's loud voice.

"Do you have two dollars on you Sasuke?!"

"And what make you think I am going to give it to you."

"Come on, the ramen lady says she no longer going to give me free lunch. I asked Sakura, but she just knocked me in the head. You're my last hope Sasuke, I came all the way here to found you when someone told me you were escorting the new girl-Hinata to the office." Naruto's eyes gradually began to fill up with fake tears as he gave Sasuke the full blown out puppy dog eyes. Hinata felt herself fall to mush at that cuteness, as Sasuke grunted, a blush coming to his face.

In the end he couldn't resist the look and silently reached into his pocket, throwing the cash at Naruto's feet. "This time." Was all he said as he watched the huge grin that suddenly appeared on the beautiful boy's face. Naruto gave out a loud 'alright!' and then sprinted to his first period. Hinata couldn't help but let the grin appear on her face as well, as she said thoughtfully to herself.

"Naruto certainly is a good person."

Sasuke sharply turned his body away at this words, but if one was to look closely at him. They could see the small smile appear on his face as well, softening the sharp angles of his face. The two continued on to Hinata's first period together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata upon entering her first period was instantly hit with her fellow students loud comments about her. Word seemed to travel fairly fast in this school, as she saw students she didn't even recognize from earlier pointing at her and whispering. She felt weird and awkward as she tip-toed to the teacher's desk, wanting nothing but to melt into the floor as the women raised her eyes to her.

Red eyes, how interesting. They captivated her like nothing else, as the teacher asked sternly. "The new student right? Hinata." The girl nodded and Kurenai seeing her rather hunched form gave a small, but surely conniving smile.

"No need to be nervous Hinata, I'm not going to eat your head off or anything." She let out a whole hearted laugh, but Hinata didn't found anything humorous behind her statement. Not in the current situation she was in. Hinata, then was subjected to the horrible and cliché first introduction to her fellow students. And had to stand by as students commented. "We certainly know _who _she is." One boy had said from the crowd, causing a blush to appear on her face. To say in the least Hinata was utterly mortified as she took her seat, some place in the middle of the classroom. She took a deep breath, hoping beyond anything her day wouldn't get in worse.

But as the stories go, the day just had gotten worst for her, when someone walked through those doors a few minutes later. The classroom fell into a silence, as Hinata looked up from her notes to see Kiba walk into the classroom. He looked generally pissed off, as he walk towards the teacher that gave him a full on glare. Obviously disliking the boy for his earlier antics.

"Off the hook again Kiba?" She asked as the boy approached her desk.

Kiba didn't gift her with an answer, instead he growled menacingly and crossed his arms, looking down at the teacher impatiently. Kurenai held the look, but seeing the boy wasn't going to yield, sighed and rubbed her temples. "Just go and take a seat, Kiba."

The boy did as he was told grunting and making his to his desk somewhere in the back. His eyes glanced at everyone as he passed them, just daring them to say something obnoxious to him. Hinata felt her heart thump painfully against her rib cage as Kiba came to stand at her desk, pausing next to it. They held each other's gazes and Hinata pushed her back into her seat, slumping, anything to avoid those intense eyes. Something about them was so alluring and scary, they drew her in and at the same time made her want to run far, far away.

Kiba broke their gaze, a small smile appearing on his lips as he moved passed her to his seat 2 rows down. A few people glanced at Hinata as she tried desperately to get her breathing under control, other glancing at Kiba and trying to figure out what the boy was possible thinking messing around with the new girl. In any case the class commenced from there. And Hinata tried to fill her mind with math, instead of letting it wonder.

Kurenai was a good but strict teacher. Allowing questions only when they deemed necessary and answering students question as best she could. When it was time for the students to go up to the board to solve some problems, Hinata was the first chosen, since Kurenai wanted to see how smart this girl was. She had heard rumors of the girl being a genius from her other school.

Hinata gulped as she made her way up to the board, picking up the marker from the teacher's desk as she went. The question was simple enough, calculate the annual percentage rate of someone's interest . Of course in the problem the interest rate referred to someone name Sally, but this was irrelevant to the problem. Hinata first underlined what she would need to use, and then dismissed the other crap. Iprt, the formula she would need to work this problem out.

From there everything was a blur, as Hinata's hand moved to solve the equation, only stopping when she was done. "Sally will save 30 percent more at bank B, then A." She announced, watching as Kurenai stood there with her lip-stick clad mouth open. She slowly composed herself and nodded, highly impressed that Hinata could solve it was such ease, and even had enough patience to read and underline what she would need from word problem.

"Very good, you can take a seat now Hinata."

The said girl wasted no time in scurrying off back to her seat. A blush coming to her face as angry green eyes settled on her. The girl had pink hair, it must have been that Sakura girl from earlier. Apparently she was angry at Hinata for answering a question, that only she could before solve. She was used to be the top student, but now was angry someone else showed more promise then she did.

When everyone settled down and Hinata went back to taking her notes, someone suddenly tapped her on her shoulder. Her white eyes looked to her left, to see a pretty blonde smiling at her. She had her hair held up in a ponytail, one eye being hidden by long bangs. In her hand was a note that she handed to Hinata, who simply thanked her, and asked who it was from.

The only response was a giggle and then a flip of her long blonde hair. "Open it and found out."

Hinata looked away from the girl nervously, small hands unfolding the letter as she read it silently. _"I never thought that you would turn out to be so smart." _This statement, though really holding no harm to it, did make Hinata a bit upset. Who was this person, talking to her as if they were close friends. She scanned the room, no one really paying attention to her wandering eyes, until they fell upon Kiba's form behind her. The grin he gave to her was unsettling one, making it quite obvious that he was the one that wrote the note.

She turned around hurriedly and scribbled a message back to him. "_What do you want from me?" _Blunt, right to the point. Hinata handed the note back to the blonde haired girl, who she knew would give the note back to Kiba. A few seconds passed, his eyes burning holes in the back of her head, until the note was given back to her.

" _I want to talk to you alone, just the two of us." _

"_I don't want to, just leave me alone." _

"_Are you scared? I promise I won't try anything. I want to see you again.." _

"_How do I know you won't try anything." _

"_**Please **Hinata, just trust me, please." _

The way he had worded this, the hint of desperation and plea in his voice made Hinata's heart ache. She wasn't a cruel person by any means and normally she was very forgiving. But could she forgive someone that was trying to steal her innocence away, something a girl always kept sacred. Hinata didn't know what to do, but Kiba just sounded so sad. The last thing she scribbled down, was what she was truly feeling, confused and torn.

"_I don't know, I'll think about it. Please don't respond back to this."_

Hinata held her breathe as she heard the boy scrunch the note up. She couldn't see his face, but from the weird tingle she felt down her spine it was indeed a very vehement look he sent flying her way. And it was good to say that Kiba honored her request, as not a single note came to her for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was a bit better for Hinata, since the majority of the gossip had died down now. And she could move about in peace without having to hide and duck her head. She took a seat near the corner of the room, a place where surely no kids would bother her. And luckily, her planned had worked because everyone walked passed her like she was a ghost. She looked down at her garbage--I mean food and slowly began to eat. Chewy the stuff with a heavy jaw and then swallowing with a pain face. It really looked like she had just down acid or something.

Suddenly her vision caught a mixture of black and blonde hair and she looked over to easily recognize Sasuke and Naruto at the ramen stand. The former looked irritated, judging by his stance, and the latter was jumping up and down as his bowl of ramen was handed to him. They both turned and were heading her way, as it was the fastest and most easiest route back to their table.

As they came upon her, Naruto's wide blue eyes glanced at her and he paused. "Hinata!" He shouted, running over to her and showing her his bowl of ramen. "I got my ramen!" He announced this like it was such a big deal, or god had descended upon the earth. Hinata, being the naturally kind person she was nodded and gave him a smile. Though a giant sweat drop did appear near her temple. Sasuke moved towards them and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt, hoisting him away from the girl.

"Idiot, people don't care if you have ramen or not."

Naruto didn't respond to Sasuke's reprimand as he was staring at Hinata, suddenly an idea popping into his head. "You look kind of lonely, Hinata. Would you like to come eat with us?" Hinata eyes widened at the question as she shot a look at Sasuke, who looked equally as surprised. But didn't raise any protest against the idea. Sasuke and Naruto seemed like good people, and Hinata really wanted to make some kind of friends, so she supposed it would be alright.

"I guess that will be alright." Her wrist was suddenly grabbed by Naruto as soon as the words came from her mouth. She was practically dragged from her seat and then across the cafeteria as confused Sasuke in her wake. Naruto stopped in front of their table and Hinata's scared eyes looked upon many students-some she seen already and others she did not.

"Let me introduce you Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully. He pointed to a girl closet to the, the pink haired girl that had looked upon her angrily in math class.

"This is Sakura-my girlfriend." Naruto was rewarded with his blunt lie with a punch from Sakura. She quickly denied Naruto's statement, glancing at Sasuke, who looked pissed at Naruto as well. But not from what most people might be thinking. Naruto quickly moved on, pointing to the blonde haired girl from her math class as well.

"This is Ino, she secretly crazy trust me." Ino's friendly face automatically turned sinister as she strangled Naruto, throwing him aside as she turned to Hinata. "Don't mind him, he's always making up spazzy things." She quickly introduced the two other occupants at the table. Shikamaru, a boy who only gave her a lazy glance, but still raised his hand in greeting. And then a chubby boy name Chouji, who gave her such a big smile, Hinata could practically feel the big heart that lay underneath his giant body.

It felt nice eating with them, no tension what-so-ever. She didn't speak much, but let her eyes rest on the blonde across from her. She watched as Naruto tried to constantly gain Sakura's attention, who didn't even give him the time of day, instead setting her eyes on Sasuke.

The boy had a seemingly omnipresent scowl on his face, not so unusual for him, but the way he kept grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him away from Sakura was. One could tell that something was brewing between the three. And Hinata had it all figured out--Naruto liked Sakura, who liked Sasuke, who was head over heels in love with Naruto. It was sure a mess, Hinata really wished beyond anything that her love life wouldn't turn out like this.

The atmosphere suddenly changed as someone moved towards their table. Hinata turned her eyes away from Naruto, to see a boy, who look far to intimidating to be a mere teenager standing above them. He was wearing sunglasses and a giant jacket with a high collar. Naruto was the first person to say anything, "Shino!"

The boy Shino, however ignored him and set his sight on Hinata. "If you don't mind Hinata, I need you to come with me for now, it won't be long." Even though Hinata didn't know this boy, she felt compelled to stand up. Her new friends gave her an odd look, but didn't argue as Hinata left with Shino to some place more private. Leaving them with only curiosity as they continued to eat in silence.

Shino led her to a more secluded place within the cafeteria, when Hinata stood beside him, her innocent eyes shining he began. "I'm not the kind to beat around the bush, Hinata." The girl briefly wondered how this boy even knew her name, he was rather creepy and the way her reflection in his glasses lenses was pretty scary as well. "But I have come here to tell you to make up your mind."

"Make up my mind." She asked, confused, not making any connections within his words.

"About Kiba," Shino stated, as if she was being stupid for not seeing what he was hinting at. " In case you didn't know he's very _serious_ about you. And the way your fiddling around with him isn't helping him stay in a good mood today." Shino titled his head towards the right, and Hinata followed his movements to see Kiba standing just on the opposite wall from them. He was alone, leaning against the wall and scowling at all the kids who even looked at him. His arms were crossed, one leg bent and prompt up against the wall.

And for once he wasn't looking at her. This made her a bit angry, as she suddenly drew out the wrong conclusion.

"Did Kiba send you to talk to me."

Shino adjusted his glasses and shook his head. "No, I came to you on my own will, because Kiba is my friend. And I hate to see a friend hurt over this. Like I said before, Kiba really likes you. Your different then the rest of the girls he has to come to know, because you are the first to ever stand up to him."

Hinata felt her heart drum against her chest. Kiba, she suddenly thought, why did this boy strike such emotions from her? He made her confused, angry, and somewhere deep down feel something else that she couldn't describe because she had never experienced it before. Also, he made her forget her insecurities. Hinata had never stood up for herself, never said anything to anyone besides 'sorry' and 'thank you'. With Kiba she forgot all this things, and was able to express herself. She wasn't afraid now to yell at him, and be rude, something she never even considering doing before with anyone else.

Shino watched her with a smile. "Hinata I believe that perhaps you don't hate Kiba as much as you think you do." He left her then, moving back over to Kiba, who watched him obvious of what he had done before. This words left Hinata stunned for the rest of lunch, and as the bell rang signaling for the students to get back to class. Hinata found her way to Kiba's side, her mind finally made up. Kiba watched her curious as he she came upon him.

"Kiba, I have decided, we can meet after school near the entrance to _talk._" Kiba at this words smiled, and grabbed her wrist pulling her close. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata didn't utter a word of protest against, letting him hug her. When she should have really slapped him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When the day ended, it was a relief to everyone, especially Hinata. There she stood near the gate, feeling anxious an excited all at the same time. It would be the first time she had spoken to Kiba seriously since their first, not-so good encounter. This would have to hurry, she knew she needed to meet Hanabi back at the cross walk. And if she wasn't there, she didn't know what her little sister would do. Hanabi's temper was legendary.

"Hinata."

The said girl looked up when her name was being called, to see Kiba's standing before her. His vest open, and his shirt underneath hanging a bit low on his body. Showing her smooth, tan skin. Hinata found herself blushing trying to advert her eyes, she completely missed that evil grin that came upon her face.

"So talk," she began, her eyes still refusing to meet his own. She heard a sigh, and then felt him plant his hands near her head against the wall. Hinata didn't know what was up with Kiba's need to be within her personal space, but she readied her hand. If the boy so much as tried anything with her…

"I-I wanted to apologize to you Hinata."

Hinata fearing she didn't hear what he said looked up at him. His eyes were shining and he looked uncomfortable as he said this words, Kiba wasn't use to apologizing to anyone, much less a girl. He continued on. "I never thought about how you must feel. I've made moves on girls before, and none of them have ever pushed me away. You were the first, and I admire that about you. I felt justified that I should have been the one to kiss you, because I saved you and all. I wasn't thinking."

"You certainly _weren't_." Hinata spoke sharply, causing Kiba to look away, guilt tugging at his heart. "You don't know how scared I was, being harassed by those boys, and then having to take the same treatment from you. I am not a piece of meat you can feed off of anytime you wish."

"I know, I know and I am _sorry _Hinata. It's just that I am so used to getting what I want, and when I saw you, I knew that you would be mine. You are very pretty Hinata, and I see that now, even more clearer then before." The boy bit his lip at he ended his long rant, his eyebrows scrunching together as he felt that perhaps his heart would be swallowed. He had spent the entire day, feeling at first curious about Hinata, then angry, and then finally the guilt. The way she had looked upon him like a monster, that he didn't even know he had become. This had made him want to apologize to her, and change himself for the better for her sake.

Hinata watched Kiba struggle within himself, and her once hard eyes softened. She had cause him to feel so much anguish, just from a simple slap. And now as she thought about it, they were both confused about everything. Were did they stand with each other? And how could they move forward from here.

"Look at me Kiba." The boy slowly did, eyes wide and filled with sadness, she chose her words slowly. "I forgive you Kiba, I realize that everyone makes mistakes. And I am generally happy that you even came to apologize to me. Despite your rough exterior you have a good heart, I can see that now."

The hug that she was engulfed in, left nothing but a warm feeling in her heart. Her shoulders were damp with tears as Kiba, though he would hate to admit it to anyone, cried. Hinata was truly the first person to ever see pass his front and see the heart that was being hidden in the shadows. When he pulled away he gave her a dazzling smile.

"Does that mean we can be friends now?" He asked quietly, sounding almost like a small child. When Hinata nodded, a sudden embarrassed flush came to Kiba's face. "So we can go out some time?"

Hinata frowned at this. "I think you are getting ahead of yourself Kiba, remember we just met."

"Yes, but you already know I like you." His voice sounded happy, but whiny as well.

"I know, but we don't really know each other yet. Why don't you just walk me home and I'll think about it." Kiba settled for this answer, taking her hand in his own as they began to walk home together, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Hinata found out some pretty interesting things about Kiba, for one he was an animal lover and had a dog name Akamaru. And he hated any food that he couldn't chew, he was so much like a animal it made her giggle. She was comfortable around him, and could be her brash self that was hiding beyond her own mask.

They were in a sense good for one another, Kiba was slowly changing from being loud and bossy to someone that showed he indeed had a heart, and often took others feeling into consideration now. And Hinata to being a more open person, and showing people that yes she was stubborn and she wasn't going to put up with no bull crap.

When Kiba's hands tried to wander down from her hand to her torso. Hinata gave him a warning look, in which Kiba slowly retracted his hand placing it back within her own. He have her a nervous, but impish grin as they continued on their way home. Instead of lecturing him about this, she smiled, thinking quietly to herself.

Kiba was indeed someone that she could found herself falling in love with.

Ending Notes- Took me all of Friday and my Saturday morning to right. This fic is done, thank goodness. I know it did end somewhat abrupt, but I liked the ending. I am off to work on other things, and read some other works and just relax. Comments, as always are always nice.


End file.
